


“Can I hold your hand?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Holding Hands, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t even know why you are making us go to the stupid party.” Alec moaned from the bed. After his shower he had flopped down thrown an arm over his eyes and hadn’t moved since. 

“Because in a confusing move your mother invited both of us.” Magnus said standing in a towel playing with his hair in the bathroom mirror. “Plus I just brought you that new suit and I need to see it in action. Now get up!” he said taking off the towel he was wearing and throwing it at Alec before walking into the wardrobe. 

Alec smirked watching Magnus’s naked ass walk into the wardrobe and he slowly unwrapped the towel around his own waist. 

“Are you really sure that we have to go?” He said wrapping a hand around himself and starting to stroke himself slowly. He heard Magnus huff from the wardrobe before walking out buttoning up his shirt. Magnus stilled on the last button his eyes focused on Alec’s moving hand. After a few seconds his shook his eyes breaking the focus. 

“Stop that!” he snapped, “We really have to go.”

Alec moaned, his thumb moving to rub his tip. “That not what you said last night” 

“Darling please get dressed. Tonight is important” Magnus begged his eyes losing focus again for a second before he turned and walked back into the wardrobe. 

Alec jumped off the bed and followed Magnus into the wardrobe, wrapping his arms around him, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“Why is tonight so important to you? It’s just a dinner.” Alec mumbled into Magnus’s neck, leaving light kisses on the skin. 

Magnus brushed him off and picked up the invite that was on the dresser and held it out to Alec.

“That is why it’s important.” Alec took the invite and looked at it in confusion. 

“Magnus I don’t..” Alec started. 

“My name Alec!” Magnus yelled starting to fight his tie. 

“Yes it has your name on it. Magnus?” Alec said moving forward when he saw his boyfriends shoulders move as sobs filled the wardrobe. 

“It has my name on it Alec. My name, not ‘Alexander Lightwood plus 1′ or ‘Alexander Lightwood and guest’. They have invite us not just you.” He sobbed. 

“Hey it’s okay. I’ll get dressed we can fight about my hair then we can go.” Alec said hugging his sobbing boyfriend. 

“Can I hold your hand tonight?” Magus asks, his voice muffled against Alec’s chest. Alec stilled, they normally kept touching to a minimum when they attended Shadowhunter events. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Magnus continued. 

Alec, pushed Magnus away and looked into his eyes.

“I would love to hold your hand Mr Bane.” Alec said then leaned in to press a quick kiss to Magnus’s lips. Magnus smiled breaking the kiss and running a hand though Alec’s hair. 

“Now Mr Lightwood about your hair.” Magnus said. 

Alec laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing by the time the happy could made it to the institute. A band was playing the middle of the dance floor waiters were walking around with trays filled with food and drink. Magnus grabbed two glass of wine from a passing waiter. 

“Drink sweetheart?” He said offering one of the glasses to Alec. Alec smiled taking the glass, their fingers brushed and Magnus smirked biting his lip. Alec smiled, running his finger along Magnus’s. 

“Alec!” Izzy cried from across the room, breaking their little bubble. Alec blinked away the dirty thoughts and hugged his sister. 

“Mum is looking for you, she asked me to send you over when you got here."Izzy said, taking the glass of wine out of Alec’s hand and downing it. "She is over with a few of the London team” She said turning around and pointing that the group of people standing by the fire, the group is made up of mostly older men and a few woman all with dry looks on their faces. They are all nodding along with that Maryse is saying sipping their own glasses of wine. 

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus on the cheek, “I’ll be right back. Keep my sister away from the wine” He said cupping Magnus’s neck and leaning in for another quick kiss. 

“No she wants both of you” Izzy says happily as she plucks Magnus’s wine from his still hands and drinks that as well. Alec frowns and takes the empty wine glass back from her. 

“What do you men both of us?” He askes, taking Magnus’s hand which has started to shake. Izzy shrugs. 

“I don’t know, she just asked me to send you both over when you go here” She says, smiling.

Magnus was not afraid of the whispers, but he could see that they were taking their toll on Alec as they crossed the room his mother. Alex had his hands stuffed in his pockets, Magnus could see that they were made into fists, his nail more than likely digging into the smooth skin of his palm. Magnus reached over and pulled Alec’s right hand out of his pocket. 

“You said you would hold my hand.” He said with a smile. Alec looked unsure for a moment his eyes darting around the room. Magnus smiled a small smile, “I need to hold your hand my love. Please.” Alec let out an unsteady breath, but he nodded taking his boyfriend's hand in his. 

“There they are! Alec! Magnus, come meet out London team” Maryse said, waving them over. 

“Is she drunk?” Magnus joked as they made their way over to the group.


End file.
